Feeling Sick
by AngelEddison
Summary: Sara is up sick, Grissom takes care of her. Just some fluffiness for your weekend. No actual timeline. Please review.


**A/N: So I found myself very bored today. My father came over to paint the nursery for the baby that is enjoying far too much the kicks to my kidneys. So while he was painting, and refusing to let me help in any way, shape or form, I stumbled across an old notebook to which I used to write my fanfics before discovering the world of a few months ago. So this is one of those. As always please review and all mistakes are mine.**

**-Feeling Sick-**

"Sara, honey, are you sure you're okay?" He yelled, starting to get really worried.

The sounds of someone losing everything they ate in the last month could be heard through the shut door of the bathroom. Upon his question, the door flew open, letting the light of the bathroom illuminate their bedroom. Shortly after swinging the door open, she stepped out, clenching her stomach.

"I'll be fine. Really don't worry about it, just go back to bed." She answered exhaustedly.

Complete ignoring her request, he arose from their king sized bed and ran to her side, bracing her tired body with his to steady her shaky legs.

"Griss, baby, really I'm alright." She tried to sound stern, but being barely able to walk with how tired and weak her body was did nothing to help her case.

"Sara, honey, would you just suck up your pride for once and let me take care of you. Look at you! You are not fine! Please baby, just let me help you." He pleaded.

He was practically begging her, and with her current frame of mind, she couldn't refuse, especially when she caught sight of his empathetic eyes. She knew deep down that if it were possible to take her misery away he would, so she nodded in agreement before her legs gave out and she fell into his arms, disoriented and frail.

"Okay, come on. Let's get you into bed honey." Cautiously guiding her to the bed, he pulled down the covers, careful not to let her go.

Turning his full attention back to her, he warily boosted her onto the bed and tucked her in, being sure to kiss her forehead. Within seconds of her head hitting the pillow, the fatigue took over and she was fast asleep. For several minutes he just sat there at the edge of the bed beside her, watching her sleep, his very own Sleeping Beauty. One hand held hers as she slept, his thumb gently caressing its top, while the other one found its way to her sea of silky brown hair, tenderly brushing it from her face.

Ten minutes passed before he accepted that she was safe and comfortable and he reluctantly stood from the bed and headed to the illuminated bathroom.

"Griss?" He heard her soft, muzzled voice come from behind him.

His efforts to not wake her had obviously failed and he turned to see her snuggled into the blackest, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah baby?" He asked her as he knelt by her side and ran his fingertips down the side of her angelic face.

"Don't go. Please. Stay with me." She pleaded, barely audible with how quiet her voice was, and a little slurred from her incoherent, sleep-deprived state.

"I'm not going anywhere Sara. I promise. I'll always be right here." He assured her, finishing his pledge with a loving kiss to her temple.

Careful not to touch her as she looked comfortable and not wanting to upset her by leaving her side to walk around the bed, Grissom eased his body over hers to the other side of the bed. Forgetting all about the bathroom light that was still on, he climbed under the blackest and wrapped himself around her in a protective embrace before slowly succumbing to the realms of sleep.

Luckily for them, they both had the day off. Come morning, Grissom's eyes fluttered open slowly to the protruding beams of light ricocheting off of every surface in the room. Sara was still asleep, which he was glad for. She needed her rest. She hadn't been sleeping well at all lately, and last night was no better. Without waking her, she slipped quickly and quietly out of the bed, once again kissed her temple, and snuck out of the room to the kitchen, closing the bedroom door behind him.

A hour later the bedroom door reopened, revealing Sara, still fast asleep. Grissom quietly crept through the room, placing a tray on the nightstand next to her, and reclaiming his seat on the bed from the night before. Gently stroking her hair, he watched as her body responded to his touch.

"Sara, honey, wake up." He spoke softly as he placed a tender kiss to her cheek.

The kiss did the trick and slowly she began to wake. Taking in a deep breath, a smile spread over her face, her eyes resisted when she opened them, but finally gave in at the sight of Grissom before her.

"Mmm. Five more minutes." She mumbled with her smile. Turning over and pulling the blanket up and over her head to hide.

Grissom always found her to be very cute in the morning when they weren't in a rush to go anywhere.

"You're adorable." Trying to pry the blanket from her death grip with no prevail. "How are you feeling?"

At that Sara pulled down the blanket to reveal her disheveled and sleepy face.

"Much better. Hungry, but better."

Smiling at her response, he grabbed the tray.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, and I figured you'd be hungry after throwing up everything you've eaten in the last few days, so I made you some breakfast." She quickly sat up at the sight of the tray, resting her back against the headboard.

"You never seize to amaze me. I keep you up all night, and not in a good way, and you make me breakfast? You know, a girl could get used to this." She teased, taking the tray from him and setting it on her lap.

"Well, maybe a certain girl will get used to it." He suggested, giving her an inviting smile.

"Tempting." She said seductively as she bit into a forkful of french toast.

"Careful, or I'll have to rip that tray away from you and have some fun under the covers." He quipped back with a devilish smile.

She smiled back enticingly as he turned to leave the room.

"Isn't that how we got into this mess to begin with?" She yelled after him, laughing as she placed her hands protectively over her swollen belly.

**­-The End-**


End file.
